


The Magenta Shoe

by tetsubinatu



Category: Lewis (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1880s Oxford police call in a London consultant</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magenta Shoe

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Lewis Summer Challenge, 2013

Holmes and I had taken the express to Oxford at the invitation of an Inspector Lewis. A plainspoken Northerner, he seemed unintimidated by my colleague's dismissive attitude.

"They told me he was eccentric," he confided, his eyes fixed on my friend, who was rummaging through a pile of apparent rubbish with the assistance of a tall, pale sergeant. "But if he can help me find the lunatic who's doing this he can be as rude as he likes."

Holmes gave a shout; the sergeant let out an oath. Both grimy faces wore identical expressions of triumph.

"We've got him, Sir!"


End file.
